


One day at the beach...

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: One day at the beach, when Mabel is with her girlfriend Pacifica, something goes wrong and everything change in her life...





	One day at the beach...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> This fic is a commission from Milleniumrex and the ideas and plot are totally from them, I just wrote.
> 
> I'm sorry if you find mistakes, I'm not native english speaker and I've dislexia.

_“Hello my piglets. It’s been a while, right?”_

Behind her screen, the viewer had gotten excited and couldn’t prevent themselves to click on the video but now… who was this person in the video?

Okay, it looked likes the famous Mabel from Mabel&Waddles YouTube Channel but… all she got from the YouTuber was her big black eyes and her long brown hair, wore in a braid for the occasion. The cute madness glow wasn’t in her eyes anymore. The big smile, showing the brace she wished so much to take out, wasn’t there. She almost looked like a shy girl.

For a second, the viewer was about to close the window: it wasn’t what they wanted to see.

For a second only.

“ _It’s me, Mabel Pines, don’t worry. And Waddles is there too.”_

She whistled and the pig jumped on her mistress lap, rubbing his head against her chest. Something happened at this instant. The eyes were wet but the face wore a smile now. A cute and shy smile but still.

“ _I wasn’t sure I wanted to do that but my brother and my girlfriend wanted me to do it. How can I say ‘no’ to those eyes?”_ A giggle, almost forced, came out from her lips. “ _Things have changed my piglets. Things have really changed. You want to know why I’m not hugging Waddles right now? You know why I don’t even caress the love of my life? Oops, sorry Dipper, sorry Pacifica. The love of my life tied with my twin and my girlfriend!”_

Her face wanted to bear a smile but it couldn’t stay. Instead of that, Pacifica and Dipper both appeared in the footage, each at one side and they moved back. Mabel too…

 

Three months earlier

 

Mabel was so excited. _So excited._ At the end of the year, she had been really sad because her two favorites uncles were off for an adventure… and they even hadn’t ask for Dipper to come! Well, they would have to take her with them, of course, because you didn’t have a Pines’ Twin without the other…And she was really, really sad. For this time, she wasn’t exactly thrilled by an adventure, whatever she could hold, but by what Gravity Falls held.

Or more likely…Who.

Mabel wanted so much to see Pacifica since the day she kissed her lips just before the bus’ door were about to close. Since the day they started to send mail, and email, to each other with hearts everywhere. Of course Mabel had always put hearts everywhere but since that day, there were even more hearts! And sweet words.

Mabel wanted so much to see the Archenemy that finally became the epic summer romance she waited for…

But, finally, the fact her uncles left for their own adventure had been a good thing. Because only few days after she had explained to her girlfriend, keeping her tears in her eyes, that she wouldn’t see her this year… someone rung at her door. Pacifica had travelled across the country for her. And she had even brought Candy and Grenda with her! Wasn’t she the best lover, the true summer romance of her life? Mabel was sure of that.

Pacifica was perfect for her. She loved her hugs, her laugh, her kisses…

So Mabel was so excited because they were going to the beach and she wanted to show everything she could do to her lover. Okay, she was knitting like a Queen and she was the best to pet a pig but as much she loved herself and was proud down to the smallest beauty spot of her skin, Pacifica looked so much better. She was only sixteen and she had gained back her lifestyle with her fashion skill and her own brand. She was living alone, emancipated after that her parents went send to jail, dealing with everything by her own and the little brat she used to be turned in a really elegant teenager.

Of course Mabel needed to show everything she was able to do. She could never have enough new skill to show to Pacifica.

At the beach, they had found a good place, not too much crowded, and installed everything. Grenda and Candy were doing sandcastle while Waddles was digging himself in the sand and Dipper was reading a book in the mat sat for him and Mabel. Well… just for him at first but she would certainly try to use his as always. At least… he smiled as he saw her sister holding Pacifica’s hand as they were going to the shore. He was almost sad to have let his phone at home. He could have sent a text to Wendy…

“Don’t scare too much your friend, darling!” Mrs. Pines shout out, as she was installing herself on the beach.

She always preferred to come with them at the beach, even if they always grew up there and could swim since… forever. It was just her mother heart, always on the edge, always tenderly scared.

“Don’t worry, mom!” Mabel shouted from the foam hitting their feet. She turned toward her girlfriend. “You’re good, right?” she asked.

“Of course, I’m good. I used to surf at…” Pacifica stopped suddenly to wrongly brag. It was useless with Mabel. “I can swim of course but I can’t surf.”

“I surf since I was born! I surfed when I was in mommy’s belly!” Mabel said with pure joy.

Pacifica laughed. “You must show me that!”

“Bet you’ll see that!” Mabel pushed her surfboard in the water. “You stay here?”

“I’ll see you better from there!”

Mabel squinted.

“I swear: I can swim!” Pacifica defended herself.

“Aw! A shame, I would have learned it to you!”

“You don’t need that to be with me and hug me,” she said, taking her in her arms, next to her heart.

Mabel hugged her back, loving to have her there. Her mother didn’t want her to sleep with her lover, because she was a bit afraid, but their beds were parted from few inches only. This night… she would push them against each other! This night, she will hug her until the Sun dare rise and even after!

“Show me what you can do, Mabel Pines, then I swear, I’ll learn and I’ll do better. So you’ll love me even more!”

Mabel smiled widely. “I love you more every second!”

She moved back and ran after her board, jumping on it. He heart was beating so fast in her chest, right now, moving her left breast. She didn’t have realized… it was the first time she said to her she loved her…

What a good day!

She smiled to herself and started to move to the big waves. She was skilled for that, she was a good surfer.

From the beach, Pacifica was smiling as she saw her lover with her hairs flowing a bit in the wind, becoming wets but giving a wild look to her. She had also realized what Mabel had said for the first time. Her whole body was warmed up.

She moved her hand to Mabel, encouraging her.

That was great for Mabel moral…well, a bit could put her moral in fire but the love of the most important girl of her live? Sorry, mom.

Mabel showed off in the wave tunnel. She could imagine her smiling and she wanted that imagination to keep going and going.

The second time, she tried something a bit more cocky and she grinned when she saw Pacifica’s frame waving to her and even jumping a bit. Okay! She will impress her a lot! She wanted to look like a beautiful Mermaid for her lover, not like Mermando of course. Better! Way better!

She moved her feet to take the new waves.

But…

The wave was stronger that she thought. Suddenly, her feet couldn’t stick on the board. It all always been the following of her own body and there, it was sliding. Sliding like never. She couldn’t catch herself and she even didn’t have the chance to have a good stance to dive on the sea. All she could hear was a shriek.

Waddles’ shriek.

She had fallen so many time in surf, the poor pig wasn’t use to that! But she will hug him. Well… as soon as she could go to the shore because her hand was moving in the current without closing around the board.

The current…

The current! It was more powerful that she thought.

For a second, she thought about swimming but her body was thrown in the sand, carried by the strength. She felt something hard under her, a big hit make her cry a cloud of bubbles and there… she couldn’t feel the hard bottom anymore. She was carried away. She couldn’t catch her up and she even hadn’t air in her lungs anymore.

No, no, no, no! Her epic summer couldn’t end like that. She needed to do something, needed to find a way to hug her parents, Dipper, Waddles and… of course, Pacifica!

 

When the wave hit Mabel, when Waddles shrieked, pushing everybody to look at him, Pacifica frowned. She waited. One second, two second, three seconds… Where was Mabel? She couldn’t see her coming back from the water. That was a joke. She was so full of energy. It was obviously a joke. Pacifica knew how many time she could hold her breathe, Mabel was always bragging about that, and it started to be worrying.

“Mabel?” she called.

She entered in the sea and swam after her lover.

The waves moved and pushed the surfboard. There, Pacifica realized how much something went wrong…

“MABEL?!” she shrieked.

And Waddles shrieked back.

In a matter of second, everybody was on the sea, searching for Mabel.

Pacifica swam with all her strength. She dove in the water and looked for her lover, keeping her eyes open even if the salt stung her. She couldn’t see her…

She went back to the surface, looked around and… recognized her long mane.

“Mabel!”

She swam as fast as she could and went to her, flipping her over in the waves.

Mabel caught her breath and moved her hand to Pacifica, a smile or her lips.

“Thank yo…”

Wait… Why her hand wasn’t on Pacifica’s cheek as she wanted to put it there? Why she couldn’t caress her soft skin?

“You got her?!” Mrs. Pines said, relieved, moving to them.

“My hand didn’t move,” Mabel said. “I wanted to touch you but my hand is there and you’re there!”

Maybe it was the reason she couldn’t came back to the surface. She had thought she was out of air, thought it was the current but… her hand didn’t move!

Her whole body didn’t move!

“I can’t move! I can’t move!” she screamed.

“Mabel…” Pacifica started.

“I can’t move! I can’t touch you!” Mabel still screamed.

“Dipper! Call an ambulance!” Mrs. Pines commanded.

Dipper dashed to the shore as Mabel and Waddles scream were entwined.

“It’s okay, Mabel. Keep calm. You’re just a bit shocked,” Pacifica said with a smile. “Everything is okay.”

She pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Mabel felt a bit better because she felt this sweetness but she couldn’t touch her. She just couldn’t… and when her whole view wasn’t the same, she started to panic once again.

“What?! What’s happening! Pacifica, help me!”

“We just put you on the board, sweetheart,” Mrs. Pines said.

“What? What… I can’t… feel it…”

 

On the beach, Dipper had dug in his mother’s stuff and now he was calling the ambulance, his eyes wide open. What was happening there? It wasn’t a mystery, it wasn’t the kind of thing he could handle and yet it seemed to be out of normality…

 

 

Due to the smell, to the position, to the worried look laid on her, Mabel knew she was on a hospital bed… Okay, the sexy doctor who had brought her to a special room, helped with two nurses, and the passage in a big x-rays machine had helped her to guess she was in a hospital…

But she couldn’t feel the mattress under her back, her legs. She knew her mother was holding her hand because she was doing it since she had called her husband, but Mabel couldn’t feel it. She knew Dipper was in the room but she couldn’t see him because he was out of her view and she couldn’t move her back. She couldn’t sit…

And there was Pacifica. She could feel her, see her. She was caressing her hair with so much love…

So could feel it. She was irradiating of love…

The door opened, she heard it, not saw it, and she noticed everybody was looking somewhere so she did the same.

Slowly, the sexy doctor arrived next to her. She imagined the man starting to sing like in all this show she watched.

“Mabel… you have to be a strong girl, okay?” he said with a soft tone.

“She’s not a kid,” Dipper said from his corner, scared to death. “What’s happening! She said she can’t move anymore!”

“Yes… Mabel, you’re paralyzed. From the shoulders and down below.”

“For how many time?” she said. “Few days? I’ll watch TV and be treated like a Princess and there…”

Pacifica took her lover’s hand but this one didn’t know it, still looking the doctor. He had shaken his head…

“Few months? You remember when I broke my legs, Dipper?!” she laughed.

“No, Mabel. You have to understand… Your body was dragged away so powerfully, when you hit the sandbox you broke your neck at the C4 vertebrae. It crushed your spinal cord and…”

“No,” the mother said. “No, it can’t be! She’s seventeen!”

“What… what is he saying?” Dipper asked, blinking.

“There is a way. There is obviously a way!” Pacifica said loudly. “I swear to you, you will find a way! I’ll pay whatever stupid experimentation you need to work in but you’ll find a way!”

Out of the room, Grenta and Candy were trying to come in to comfort their friends but the nurse didn’t let them do. Pacifica was already an exception…

“There is a chance. A slightest change that physical therapy will let her have her life back but you must know…”

“I’ll do that!” Mabel said. “Of course, I’ll do that! And I’ll be healed in few weeks! Like with my leg! You remember, Dipper?”

“Yeah,” he said with a tiny smile.

“Very well…” the doctor said. “But you had to understand that this isn’t sure. I don’t want you to have fake hope, Mabel.”

“Nothing is fake in me and my hopes are gold! You’ll see! I’ll be able to walk, to move my arms! I hope you’re all ready to be hugged because I’ve a lot to catch up in few weeks!”

“Yes, my sweetheart,” Mrs. Pines said, caressing her hair as she was holding her hand, tear sin her eyes…

 

 

Mabel had made a plan. She had prepared everything. How she will be able to walk again, how she will use her arms again and who will be hugged, everyone of course, but in which order! She had planned to do long walk with Pacifica because they deserved it, and to do prank Dipper while his next video about paranormal. She loved to do that. She had planned a hide-and-seek session with Waddles and a lot of dance with Grenta and Candy. They could even go to fish with her father!

Mabel had really planned everything and she had that in mind while she was at the rehab place. She was laughing with her brother, talking about their uncles or school’s stupid things; she received a lot of kisses from Pacifica and, though she couldn’t feel it, her parents hugged her a lot. Grenta and Candy had even brought Waddles, secretly of course, to let him comfort his mistress.

Everything was made for her to be able to end her summer vacation in grace and beauty and even to brag at school in Autumn. When she’ll tell her story, everybody would be jealous of her.

That was the plan.

But her body, the life, hadn’t the same plan for her… she still couldn’t move. Everyday, she was telling herself ‘tomorrow, it’ll be tomorrow!’ but at the end of the day, nothing…

And today, she had to see the sexy doctor. For the first time, she was truly scared. She hated everything in this center. She hated how they moved her often to prevent bedsore, hated how everybody was giving her food with spoon. She wasn’t made for that! She had planned every little moment of her life! Even the way she’ll ask Pacifica in marriage. And for that, she needed to walk! So she hoped. When the sexy doctor will push the door, he will say to her that everything will be alright!

The door was pushed.

She smiled.

The sexy doctor walked by the bed were her friends, her brother, her mother and the love of her life were. She couldn’t know who was doing what…

“Mabel…”

Dipper face went blank. He saw how his sister wasn’t able to do things by her own. He saw how she couldn’t move but he still hoped because Mabel’s hope was contagious, because he needed to see her jump around… But you didn’t say ‘Mabel’ with that sad tone if you were about to announce a good new.

“We can’t do anything…”

“What are you saying?” she said with a frozen smile.

“You won’t walk again. You won’t move your arms either. There is nothing we can do…”

“What? What are you…What are you saying?!” she said, fighting to keep her tears in her eyes.

She was an optimist! There was a solution. There was a solution somewhere!!

But… in the same time, she knew there wasn’t any solution. She couldn’t move. Tomorrow will never arrive. She couldn’t do what she wanted to do. She was… She was paralyzed forever.

She saw herself like Professor Xavier but…he had cool power! And her…her…Suddenly, she burst in cries. She just realized everything she couldn’t do anymore. She wouldn’t sculpt, craft, knit… she wouldn’t ever hug anybody again! She wouldn’t feel them! She…

She didn’t understand. Why? What did she done wrong? Why this was happening to her? She wanted to do so much things but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do what she had planned from a hospital bed!

It was a nightmare.

It was obviously a nightmare. But she couldn’t ask anyone to pinch her: she didn’t feel anything!!

 

 

Whatever everybody had tried to do, nobody could have stopped Mabel to cry. And in the end, why would they have stopped her. It was the only thing she still could do by her own?

The day had passed, becoming sadder and sadder… Her parents went back to home to prepare everything for her, the doctors said she would be able to do something with a sip-and-puff wheelchair but that will ask time, patience…

They were ready to do everything they could for her. Adjust everything. Soos will come from Gravity Falls, Dipper will help of course and even the two Stan will come back from their epic adventure to help their favorite niece.

But what it could change? For weeks, Mabel had seen a glimpse of what she will have to deal with. When she couldn’t scratch her nose, she was saying ‘tomorrow’ to herself; when she wasn’t able to hug her mother when she saw her starts to cry, she was saying ‘tomorrow’ to herself; when she wasn’t able to feel the contact of her lover, she was saying ‘tomorrow’ to herself…

But now? Now, tomorrow was ever.

Forever…

“I’m coming in the bed,” Pacifica said.

“Yes…”

Mabel looked in front of her because it was her life now. Looking a cellar when she was one her back, looking the same wall when she was sat…

She felt Pacifica’s forehead against her cheek and it was that, at least.

“I’m holding your hand,” she said.

“I can’t feel it…”

“You can remember it. You know how it’s feeling when I’m touching you.” Pacifica moved her hand to her forehead, caressing it. “Here…”

Mabel wanted to smile but she couldn’t…

She had planned so many things. They were all shattered.

“I know it’s hard, Mabel but… everything will go better. You will learn to do more.”

“No…”

“Mabel, I love you…”

The poor girl turned her eyes to see her, see her lover with tears rolling over her cheeks as she was forcing herself to have a big smile on her lips. She noticed the make up striping her face but Pacifica didn’t care.

“We’ll go through this. I’ll come at your school. I’ll have an apartment here to see you everyday. If my brand isn’t good enough to take care of that, and you, I’ll be waitress!” she said with a tiny laugh. “I’ll stay by your side. I’ll stay by your side forever, Mabel. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too…”

Mabel had planned everything. Every little change of her life and everything had been shattered. Except one. Pacifica was there. Pacifica will be her wife, one day, and they will be forever together. They will have a lot of Llamas, pigs and ponies.

This tiny point in her plan was becoming the biggest.

If Pacifica was there, she would do everything… She would fight over and over…

 

Present Day

 

 _“You see? I’ve changed… I went through Hell and I don’t know where the exit is now. I want to do better… I want to have my live back but that will never happen. That day I hit my neck in that sandbox, my life had started. I don’t know if this one is better but I know that my family loves me and will always be by my side. I know my friends are real awesome friends!”_ Mabel smiled at the camera, fighting over the tears.

She had told in a thirty minutes long video how everything had slid in Hell in her live. How everything had slipped out of her fingers because of that day at the beach and since she couldn’t close her fingers anymore, everything was in the floor… She had told them how she had thought about throwing her wheelchair by the window, one day, because she wasn’t able to craft.

Where was her life then?

Her life was there because of Dipper, of Pacifica. When she had introduced Pacifica to her viewers at the start of the vacancies, she didn’t think the next time she will be at the camera, it will be in such a situation. She wouldn’t believe she would pass from ‘my girlfriend has her own fashion brand but looks how her T-shirt is better with the same sparkle than Waddles’ sweater from _How to get a sparkly sweater on Pot-bellied pig’_ the video that made her know to ‘It’s my girlfriend who’s taking care of my nails, my hair and who help me to put on my lovely clothes’.

But it was the case…

And she was even proud of that.

Where was the bad in counting on her lover, or her brother? They were her live…

“ _I’ve changed but I’ll come back. Deep inside of me, I’m still Mable, you know? But now, if you agree, between the videos where we’ll talk about how awesome Waddles is and how to train him to assist me, oh yeah he will assist me!, I also want to show you the daily basis of my live. How so many other lives. In the past, you put your confidence on me, in my skill to make me laugh… I still want to do that! I still will make you laugh but I also want to talk for everybody who is afraid to do it. I want you to know, I want to help… I hope you will be there the next time. It was Waddles and…”_

 _“Dipper, her twin!”_ he said, touching his sister’s cheek.

He had learned to give her the right kind of contact for her to feel better.

“ _And Pacifica, her girlfriend!”_ Pacifica blew a kiss at the camera then kissed her lover’s temple.

“ _And Mable! And we’re ouuuuuuuuuuut!!”_

The video was over. The viewer pressed the “like” button and went in the comments sections. They have so much to say. And there was already so many messages. Mable had given hope.

For her, it will have a lot of bad moments to come. She will have to keep going, to keep trying but with the right love, she was ready to beat the odds. She was ready to help everybody, to live her live whatever the Fate had chosen for her and… one day, she’ll marry Pacifica.

As planned.


End file.
